On Death's Door Part 3
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: It seems the brothers have gone too far this time and Shu does the unthinkable...


Why couldn't they leave her alone? Yui fell to her knees, her bewildered eyes watched as Reij walked down the hallway into the darkness. Five of the six brothers had fed off her today. It was obvious she could no longer stand. She was so pale, the colour of milk. It was almost like Yui was a ghost. She was treated like one. There in her hand was Shu's Mp3 player. She'd been longing to give it back to him since her last encounter. However her chance of getting it back to him now had gone. Her body sank further down the wall as she slipped into darkeness. Her tiny body had had enough. For what was being extracted from her nothing was being put back into place to replace it. Finally, her chance to die had come. It was her chance to escape this nightmare.

Yui had just gotten ready for bed, putting on her usual light frilly dressing gown on as usual. Then they had all crowded over her. Ayoto had Claimed her neck, Laito sank his fangs into her thigh and Kanato had helped himself to her shoulder. Only moments later did she encounter Subaru. Yui had managed to make it to here when out popped Reij from nowhere. He slammed her against the wall and roughly sank his fangs into her neck. Yui didn't struggle anymore. What was the point, it was all or nothing and it seemed to excite them further more so that they would continue. He pleas were ignored. She was being treated like a pig for slaughter. So there she was, lying across the floor in the dimly lit hallway.

Yui kept the MP3 close to her chest as her eyes finally closed. Why was she so weak and fragile? No one here appreciated her and no one would care. It didn't matter what she did. She was nothing. Her body was still, her breaths were now slower and louder. Her eyes were full of tears which began to dry, sticking her long eyelashes together Her lips were parted, her hair was just a mess. Yui mentally scowled at herself. What had she done to deserve this? She just wanted to revisit her dreams, in a place far away from here. Her idea of paradise.

Shu made his way down the hallway. He wanted to feed. The thirst made his throat dry and itchy. It was an itch only Yui would be able to scratch. He moved a large hand up to his adam's apple and stroked his skin. He needed to find her. Just a little drink would keep him going for now. He saw a body lifeless across the landing. His Blue eyes flashed red in annoyance. What the fuck was this? The large male strolled rather lazily over. "Yui?" He crouched down beside her and rolled her onto her back. Was she dead? He moved his head to her chest. Her heart beat was almost none existant. They had gone too far.

He picked her up and propped her against the wall. Yui's head hung limply. Shu noticed the electronic equipment in her hand. She must have been on her way to give it back to him perhaps? Yui twitched a finger. The male observed this movement. "Yui?" His voice was low and raspy. The human girl opened her eyes and more tears seemed to fall. "Why am I so weak and disposable?" Those were the only words the girl could find. Shu wrinkled his nose at the comment. "You really are pathetic. It pisses me off." Yui moved her head, exposing her neck. There were bite marks everywhere, still fresh, some old some new. She'd stopped healing.

Shu shoved his MP3 player back into his pocket. He picked up the tiny female and held her up in front of him like a child. Yui groaned in agony. "Please just stop touching me." She gave another choked sob. "Shut up." He snapped, slinging her over his shoulder. Yui tensed but that was all she could do about now. Shu's shoulder was rather comfortable. He began to walk, her body swayed side to side with his movement. The blonde Vampire made his way back to his room. He ignored his thirst for now. If you didn't maintain your supply then you would starve. But he wasn't exactly weak. Human food would be able to sustain him.

His room was dark, the moon shone through the curtains and out across his large room. This would have been the first time Shu had let anyone in here other than himself. He was rather territorial like that. He had every right to be though. I didn't lothe his other brothers but he saw them as a threat. As the eldest and the strongest he wouldn't tolerate a challenge. He would fight if he had to. Fortunately he was rather docile as a person. He didn't go around picking fights. If anything, you could say he was almost timid.

He lay the human female onto his bed. Shu needed to see. He needed to know what they had done to her. He had already claimed her for himself, that much was clear. No one else would dare have their way with her. This left Laito and Ayato rather disappointed. Shu ripped her nightgown all the way down her body. Yui flinched, She crossed her legs and hid her breast's under both her arms. Shu smacked her arms away and pinned both her hands above her head whilst the other pushed her legs apart. "You can't fight me so stop trying, it's pointless." He growled. Yui stared down at herself. _No please stop looking at me..._ Her breaths got faster, her eyes were squeezed shut again.

Shu examined her thigh. Laito had done this. Next he noticed that there were hand prints all along her skin, bruises, some darker than others. Reij had done this. Shu was furious. Yui was his and his only and they'd Smothered her and drilled into her without a second thought. This was how they treated Eve? No, she was HIS Eve. Shu wasn't a violent person but he'd make a point if he had to and Reji would be first to recieve his punishment, the narcisstic bastard. Shu leaned down and licked the inside of her thigh. Yui cried out but he ignored it. Shu licked all her wounds until they were healed. He released her hands. It was obvious he had no intention of hurting her needlessly anymore.

Yui tried to sit up. Now she just felt cold. The goosebumps were present on her skin now as she pulled her ripped item of clothing over her front to cover herself. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." He scoffed grabbing it in his fist and tossing it across to the other side of the room. Yui looked panicked. Again there was little she could do. She was only a weak tiny human girl. She was only just able to blush. Shu suddenly undid the belt on his trousers. Yui instantly backed away right up against the large mahogany headboard of the king sized bed.

His erect manhood sprang forth. Yui looked away. Shu smirked, the corners of his mouth turned up in some sort of cruel twisted smile. "What's wrong is it too small?" He taunted. Yui shook her head , her eye's slowly flickered over to him. He was so cruel. She could feel a strange feeling go straight to her groin. Oh no, what was this? Shu grabbed Yui by her ankles and pulled her down to meet him Yui squeaked at this and the male simple laughed. "When will you learn not to share yourself out like a common whore? You're MINE." He pushed the head of his member against her entrace. She was already wet. Shu paused for a moment.

He was going to do something rather abrupt. She was going to be his and Shu would make sure of it. He sank his fangs into the female's neck and yanked her around roughly. Yui cried out in pain, using her hands to try and push him off her. What was he doing? She had already virtually submitted to him. He ragged her neck around the way a dog shakes a toy. How interesting it was to listen to the girl bleat like a sheep. He'd punished her enough. "That's what you get for not having a fucking backbone." He hissed, pushing all the way inside her. From now on he would no longer take blood from her. In fact the tables would turn. He bit the front of her neck, his eyes glowed a bright red. He frought back the temptation to drain her, as his fangs extended enough for him to release his venom. He would awaken the inner vampire inside her.

He remained still as the exchange was made, the flesh around his fangs pulsed as they pumped the venom into the girl's blood stream. Finally Shu pulled back, staring at the mess beneath him. Yui looked her usual frightened self. "Shu..." He leaned in and pushed his lips against hers. It was such a soft tender kiss. The female couldn't help but kiss him back. Shu began to thrust in and out of her Yui wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt a warm sensation. Shu was normally so cold but on this occasion he was warm and rather comforting. She closed her eyes and panted a little as he moved faster. His fangs had since returned to their usual state and simply grazed against her flesh in more of a tease.

Yui's eye's opened, starting to flicker from bright red to a reddish brown. What was happening to her? She reached out and gripped him, her hand pulled roughly against his clothing, now ripping the fabric. She gave a pained cry out, her mouth wide open. She screamed down Shu's ear and somehow he blocked her out as he continued. Yui's screams could be heard out across the manor. Her light blonde hair turned practically white as it grew. Yui was scared. What had he done to her? Now her throat itched like crazy. It was so dry. She needed a drink...something to satisfy her. Shu released himself inside her. Yui gave a small moan.

Shu smelt different. It was a wonderful different though. Shu hovered over her, his eyes bright red. "Eve." His voice was like silk. His hand moved up to cup her cheek and stoke her pale flesh. Yui leaned into it, giving a small affectionate purr. Her small hand reached up and touched his. Her eyes were wide and unsure. The burning sensation was still in her throat though. Shu sat back and did up his fly. Yui stared back at him through Red eyes. She felt so energetic, like she could run the length of one thousand football pitches and never tire.

"What did you do to me?" Yui looked scared again. She looked down at her hair which now rather conveinantly covered her breast's and pooled in her lap. Shu fixed his blue eyes on her. "No one will harrass for your blood anymore." He leaned in close to her. "Yui you are mine and mine only. I will be your first feast." He pulled the collar down on his shirt. "Drink my blood." Yui looked mortified. She did as he asked her though. Vampire or not she automatically obeyed him. As she neared Shu, his musky scent was overwhelming. She ran her tongue across her new fangs. Yui leaned in closely and bit his neck, gripping onto his already ruined jumper. Blood escaped her mouth and flowed down the males neck.

She felt so much guilt. After half a minute she pulled back, wiping her mouth with her arm. Yui hoped she hadn't hurt Shu in any way. The male seemed to look at her with a sense of longing for once. It was strange. Shu got to his feet, admiring his new creation. He padded over to his wardrobe and pulled out a large fluffy blanket. Yui's eyes lit up at the sight of it. The male threw it over the girl's head. Yui couldn't help but giggle at this. She pulled it around and over her head so that only her face peeked through. Shu looked and then shook his head before making his way out of the room.

Yui had looked cute like that. She was even more beautiful than she had been before. He smiled a little to himself, before his face grew stern. Soon Yui would be receptive and before he even went into all of that there were a couple of points he needed to make. What he was about to do was rather barbaric but who could blame him? Brother's or not now that Yui was his he intended to keep her that way. Not one soul was allowed to touch his precious Eve. He stalked down he hall towards Reij's Office. Shu was on the war path.

Back in his room Yui stared around in the pitch black. Shu's room was so beautiful. He had some interesting decors in here. His duvet was thick with a black satin cover on it. She could now smell him everywhere and it was strange. He senses were so sharp she could hear all throughout the manor and see every object perfectly in his room. Yui hid undr the blanket and curled up into a ball anxiously awaiting for Shu to return. Who knew he would become her Adam? But she was no longer weak. Now she could fight back. Now the Sakamaki Brothers had met their match...


End file.
